The Whereabouts of Happiness
by TheSecretUchiha
Summary: Just before Kurt is given the option of changing schools, five new students appear at McKinley that might just turn everything around for him. 01x02, 03x04. Spoiler from Glee 0206 at least, and GW in general.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that's been on my brain for a while, getting in the way of my thoughts for my main fic, so I just had to get it out. I don't know when I'll be continuing it, and it's probably also rather clichéd, it's just for my own amusement and to fill that big gaping hole in the fact there's no GleeGW xovers!

Title is from a Gundam Wing episode of the same name.

Warnings: might be a swear word, can't remember. SPOILERS for Season 2 Episode 6 at least!

Pairings: 01x02, 03x04 Will be more, just need to figure them out...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to either Glee or Gundam Wing, though I greatly wish I did.

* * *

Kurt was making his way out of the headmaster's office just in front of his dad and Carol, having just been told the news of Karofsky's impending return. It could hardly be blamed on him when he accidentally walked into the brunette about to enter the office, followed by another sterner looking teen, what with his eyes focused solely on the panelled flooring in an attempt to hold back the tears.

"Hey, you need to watch where you're going!" Kurt normally would have bristled at that, despite the friendly tone that was used, but he just couldn't find the effort. He gave them a quickly glance, realising it wasn't just the two brunettes at the front, but there were three other teenage boys behind them: one blonde, another a brunette and the last with hair like a raven. He had never seen them before, but from the map of the school and transcripts they were holding, he could guess they were transfers. However what really got his attention was the way the two brunettes were gripping each other's hand tightly, and the possessive look in the unsmiling teen's eyes.

He almost just walked passed, but his curiosity was rising and he would take anything that took his mind off Karofsky.

"Sorry. Erm, this might be a bit of a personal question, but... are you gay?"

It was almost funny how the five of them tensed, if it weren't for the way the aura surrounding them suddenly became frozen.

It was the braided one at the front of the group who answered. "Yes. Why?"

Kurt felt his breath catch for a moment: were five gay guys seriously transferring to _McKinley_? "You shouldn't come here." He hadn't meant it to come out as frosty as it had, but just thinking of what he was going through, the fear, the pain, the loneliness, it made him just close off.

He hardly noticed the blonde clutching a hand to his chest, however the brunette by his side did, taking a step closer to Kurt, effectively towering over the smaller male.

"Is that a problem?" his voice was quiet, as always, and he ignored the disapproving 'Trowa' from the blonde, but it carried a clear threat that made Kurt gasp, looking away before responding, self-depreciatively.

"That would be rather hypocritical..." he didn't look back up at them. "I just think I should tell you now that you don't want to come to McKinley. It's not very... accepting."

He felt his dad place a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the observing teens.

It was then Sue emerged, beckoning the five of them in.

They exchanged looks, the blonde still clutching his chest looking distressed. "You all go ahead, I'll be right back."

He set off after the lithe soprano and his family, turning the corner just as he began walking away from, whom Quatre assumed were his parents. "I'll see you at home."

From Quatre's view, he couldn't tell Kurt's father was just about to speak, so he took the chance to interrupt then.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Quatre, could I speak to you alone for a few minutes?" he looked imploringly at the boy, using the expression Duo effectively named the 'I'm going to get whatever I want with this face' expression.

The boy looked hesitant, glancing at his parents before giving a tentative smile and nodding. "Sure. We can go to the choir room; it won't be in use just now."

He waved to his parents before leading the way down the corridor and onto the next. Waving him into the room, he closed the door gently behind him.

They both took a seat in the ones spread on one side of the room, Quatre watching the boy who was looking anywhere but at the other.

"Do you want to tell me your name?" he asked, cautiously.

The boy started and blushed at his lack of manners, "Sorry, I'm Kurt."

"Alright," Quatre kept his voice in a gentle tone, easily feeling how nervous and fearful Kurt was, though he hoped it wasn't because of him.

"I'm guessing you get a lot of hassle here because you're gay?" Kurt nodded. "Are you the only one?"

Kurt made half a nod before looking hesitant and slowly shaking his head.

"Th-there's one other, but he's so far in the closet he's in Narnia," Kurt chuckled nervously at the bad joke. "He..." Kurt looked to Quatre nervously and the blonde smiled, placing a hand on Kurt's.

"Whatever you say here won't go any further than the two of us, I won't even tell Trowa."

It was strange for Kurt how easily he trusted the blonde, possibly as much as he trusted Blaine, who he'd at least had coffee with first before baring all his secrets to.

"He's harassing me. I've got a friend at another school who's gay; he told me I should stand up to guys like that..." he started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, his head bent.

"Did he do something to you Kurt?" Quatre asked, squeezing the hand he held in his own for comfort.

The soprano nodded and Quatre felt his heart clench even more when a tear slipped off his nose onto his lap. "He kissed me."

The whisper was so dejected and heart-wrenching that Quatre couldn't stop himself from leaning over and wrapping his arms around the boy who froze before leaning into the, surprisingly strong, arms even as he continued.

"Since then he's just got worse. It's not just him shoving me into lockers anymore. He'll get right in my face, poke me, take things that belong to me, anything. And he... he," Kurt hiccupped once before closing his eyes, his head against Quatre's chest. "He said he'd kill me if I ever told anyone."

Quatre found himself rubbing gentle circles onto his back in comfort as Kurt gave one pained gasp before falling silent, soaking up the comfort for several minutes before backing away.

Once again he didn't look up, staring resolutely at an orange sweet wrapper beneath the piano. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kurt. If you ever want to speak, I'll be here. How about we ask the principle if you can be excused and you give the five of us the tour?"

Kurt gave a tentative smile, which widened when Quatre returned it and nodded.

* * *

The five of them had been sitting in the office for fifteen minutes now, waiting on the blonde's return and Sue never thought the day would come that she felt uncomfortable around a group of students: that her witty barbs had been met with blank glares and she unwillingly forced herself to wait it out – she had seen the transcripts for the students, and knew just what they had done and were capable of. She wondered at first why they'd come to a school like McKinley but the more she thought on it, it became obvious. They had been top players in the war and, though they were all already had their futures set for them, working with the Preventers, part-time for Mr Winner, the commander of the organisation ordered them to finish high school properly, and what better place to stay if you don't want to be recognised, than Lima?

Finally Quatre returned, pulling Hummel with him who had obviously just been crying. She hadn't known the former Gundam Pilots were all gay until just quarter of an hour before, and now she could only pray they would be able to help Kurt out when she couldn't.

The blonde pilot, now student, pushed Hummel down into the chair that had been left out for him, taking his own seat on the brunette's lap, the couple giving her an expectant look, as if asking her to say something about the arrangements.

Oh, she just knew her reputation might well fail her with the five of them around.

"Right, now that you've all decided to grace yourselves with my presence, we'll get started. First off, after today I will no longer be spending my time in this dust-ridden, flea infested excuse for an office and I will no longer be the principal of McKinley. That Madonna forsaken job will go back to Figgins, who runs this school like he would run a Mexican chicken farm, whilst I can return to making life a living hell for all students except for Porcelain here, who I've decided to promote to head cheerleader. So the five of you will have to come back in here and explain your 'conditions' to Figgins again tomorrow."  
The group of six boys were staring at her, yet only Kurt seemed in any way shocked - his eyes wide and mouth gaping in a way totally uncharacteristic of the fashionista.  
The others showed a mix of complete disinterest - Trowa, Heero and Wufei - and oddly humoured - Duo and Quatre. She didn't show how unnerved that made her.  
"Well, since you're here Porcelain, you can have the fine job of showing our newest members of the McKinley family around. Given the size of the school, I'm sure it'll take you the rest of the afternoon until your stupid Glee club."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that lit up his face, nodding and jumping up from his seat, happier than he'd been in a few weeks.

* * *

The group of five followed him out, gathering in the corridor first to make introductions.

"Well, I'm Kurt Hummel, a sophomore and I'm in the Cheerios and Glee."

He looked at the expectantly, waiting for one of them to take over and introduce themselves. It didn't surprise any of the pilots when Duo instantly leapt forward, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulder and giving him a roguish grin. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nut shell."

Kurt gave him a smile, though all the pilots could tell he was extremely conscious of the arm around his shoulders, and from their first encounter, they could guess why.

The smaller remaining brunette – whom Kurt had yet to see crack a smile – briefly introduced himself as "Heero Yuy" before falling silent again.

"Wufei Chang" and "Trowa Barton" introduced themselves with equal lack of zeal, leaving a smiling Quatre at the end.

"And I'm Quatre Raberba Winner" he stated, with his charming, adorable smile.

The five pilots tensed, suddenly, as Kurt choked on his breath, staring wide-eyed at the blonde.

He barely managed to get a choked, "Winner?" from his throat before he commenced a coughing fit.

Duo patted him on the back, no doubt intending it to be gentle, giving the others a questioning look that none could really answer until Kurt settled again, looking up at Quatre with watery eyes and red cheeks.

"Winner? As in the huge corporation including, but not limited to, the Winner fashion institute that just took Paris fashion week by storm?"

Quatre gave him a bemused nod, causing Kurt to chuckle, "I knew you were too fashionable! Oh! Wait until I tell Mercedes! She will _not_ believe this!"

It took Kurt a while to settle down, then he began bombarding Quatre with questions and they didn't move from the corridor until Becky came out of the office. "Kurt, coach says if you don't get a move on she'll slip laxatives in your water next Cheerio's practise, then sit back and laugh at the ex[ressions of horror from the people below you in the pyramid."

Duo looked seriously perturbed, but Kurt just smiled, thanking Becky before starting them along the corridor.

* * *

It was easy to see for the pilots, as they went on with the tour, that Kurt's smile quickly changed from completely honest to painfully forced, even as he continued to try and talk to Quatre with the same enthusiasm with which he'd started.

It was as Kurt was showing them the auditorium that Heero spoke properly for the first time. "The school is rather average in both layout and size. Why did the principal give you the entire afternoon to show us around? The tour could have been finished ten minutes ago."

Quatre gave a quiet, "Heero" as if to dissuade him from that line of conversation as Kurt stared at the ground before shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. I guess you've probably got better things to be doing than listening to me tell you of McKinley's amazing history. Coach Sylvester gave me the afternoon off because I've been having a lot of problems recently. A lot of the jocks give me a hard time because of how I am. One of the worst of them," he gave Quatre a discreet glance for him not to mention anything, that the rest of them noticed easily anyway, "was expelled recently because of it. However the school board overruled Coach Sylvester's decision, he's coming back tomorrow... and I'm terrified."

The last part was barely a whisper, but in the empty auditorium it resounded easily, clearly audible to each of them.

Quatre gently wrapped his arms around him, "Oh Kurt..." but this time Kurt hardly responded, staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the hall.

It was, unsurprisingly, Duo that spoke up first, his normal cheer blatantly absent.

"I can't say I understand what you're going through Kurt, but I can understand what it's like to be terrified. It's happened to me more times than I'd have liked, but there's one thing that got me through... well, four more like," the other pilots gave him looks, Wufei and Quatre offering acknowledging smirks whilst Trowa and Heero barely changed, apart from the hand Heero threaded into Duo's.

"This jack ass might be coming back tomorrow, but something even more important than that that you need to remember: so are we. And if anyone tries to give you any shit tomorrow, then they'll just be asking for a whole world of pain!"

Kurt couldn't help it: he smiled brightly at them. He wasn't sure any of them could really hold up against the jocks at the school, and maybe they might even reconsider that offer, but, at that moment, Kurt seriously believed him. And it just made tomorrow look that bit brighter.

* * *

Sorry for OOCness... :(

I really wasn't sure about Kurt telling Quatre all of that, but figured at this point, he'd just want someone to let everything out to, and Quatre was just there.

Also, I want thoughts on who Kurt should be with in this fic. It's an option of Puck, Sam and Blaine. I'm edging towards Sam, because he's just so caring, and I think I would struggle more working Blaine in that much.

Same with Wufei: I'm thinking either threesome with 03x04, or Zechs...

Also, just for those who didn't read at the start: I don't know when this fic will be updated! It's a thought that's been in my head getting in the way of my main fic and needed to get it down. I really like it though, so would like to continue but don't know when, or if, that'll happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Here's Hoping and Calmest Card for their reviews last chapter, hopefully I stay up to standards!

And thanks to all who added this fic to alerts/favs.

Also, I would just like to confirm that, although I use offensive words for gay people, I absolutely do not condone their use. I use them only in the context as to illustrate the horrible treatment that people suffer at the hands of others.

Warnings: Swear words, offensive terms for gay people, violence.

Pairings: 01x02, 03x04.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, most of the guys would be begging at Kurt's feet for his attention. I similarly don't own Gundam Wing, as I really don't like Relena, so she would probably die rather quickly...

* * *

The Whereabouts of Happiness Chapter Two

It was almost a strange feeling for Kurt, as he pulled up at school the next day just in time to see the five new students emerging from a Cadillac, similar to the President's own. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he last even minutely anticipated a school day. However just the thought that there were other people like him, other gay students, gave him just the slightest bit of hope, especially after what Duo had said the day before.

He had spent an hour or so texting the hyper-active brunette and sophisticated blonde last night, and just now he felt as if he might have made another two strong friends, and the two of them had assured him it was the same for the other three – they just didn't express themselves as much.

Kurt made his way over to where they were waiting for him, having spotted him as they emerged from the car whilst ignoring all the glances thrown their way: they had left before the final bell rang yesterday; as such no one apart from Kurt had met them. Catching up to them and asking if they were ready for the day, they set off through the front doors of McKinley.

As they entered, Kurt remembered that one movie night he and Mercedes had a few months back. She had been binging on a tub of ice-cream, depressed about life for the night, and, when her choice had come around, had picked a teen movie, rather than their usual rom-com or musical. Kurt hadn't bothered remembering the title of the movie, nor had he paid too much attention, spending the time on his meni-pedi and skincare, however the one part Mercedes had absolutely insisted he watched was when the character walked through the front doors of the school for the first time after a serious makeover.

Kurt associated that scene of the movie to the reactions of his fellow students as the six of them walked in: five new students with the resident fag. The girls all had an exaggerated 'stop, stare, giggle, whisper' moment whilst the guys all eyed them up and down, trying to figure where they should be placed in the social ladder.

It was about then that people started to notice the way Heero's arm was slung protectively – not that he needed it – around Duo's shoulder and that Trowa was carrying two bags with his hand entwined with Quatre's who was chattering quite contently with Wufei, the raven more than satisfied listening to the blonde, occasionally putting in a comment of his own.

It didn't take long, though significantly longer than Kurt had expected, for a line of jocks to span the corridor in front of them, Azimio and Karofsky in the lead.

"So, looks like we got a new bunch of fairies at school!" Azimio mocked from the front, gaining moronic laughter from the bunch behind him. "Didn't the little fag tell you we don't appreciate your kind here?"

Only because Kurt was looking for it did he notice the way Karofsky flinched slightly at that, leaning away from Azimio just an inch or so.

Duo was the one to step forward, though Kurt noticed Quatre wringing his hands together: from what he had seen from the blond, Kurt could guess he wanted to settle things diplomatically, but seemed to realise it just wasn't going to work here.

"Well too bad, you're just going to have to suck it up 'cause we're here to stay. And if you want to try something with any of us, particularly Kurt, then you can just bet we'll bring it ten times worse."

The group of jocks laughed again, the noise really affronting Kurt's ears though Duo's words made him more elated that he should have been with a line of jocks staring them down - or trying to.

"Princess, you got, what?" his eyes locked onto Duo, Heero and Trowa, "Three of you who might be able to hold your own for an entire second," more than anyone, Wufei looked seriously pissed at being sold so short, obviously because of his slight build. "And we got a whole dozen of us who are so used to showing girls like you where they belong. You can bring it all you want, faggot, but I'll make sure to rearrange your face so even yo mama won't wanna touch you."

Kurt almost missed the sudden movement that saw Heero's fist planted in Azimio's face before the jock went flying into the guys behind him.

"Mission Accepted." Heero announced before launching himself into the throng of letterman jackets, instantaneously sending two jocks down.

Duo launched himself forward to join in, with Wufei following calmly afterwards, reaching into his bag before discarding it, pulling out a pair of nunchucks almost making Kurt faint.

"You can't!" He tried to step forward to stop the Chinese teen, but Quatre placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back with a smile as Trowa let go of his hand and moved to help.

"It's alright Kurt, we all have a license to use weapons when we necessary. He won't get in any trouble for it," he assured him. Kurt almost missed the, 'thank god he didn't bring his sword today' that Quatre whispered under his breath.

It had only been half a minute, but already there were only three of the jocks left, and a huge crowd watching that Kurt only just noticed.

The most amusing was Puck, who was staring at Wufei and his nunchuck with absolute longing. Wufei had obviously had lots of training with the weapon, and a sword, Kurt guessed, as he could easily imagine the small teen twisting through the jocks with a blade, rather than the wood and chain weapon.

Four teachers arrived simultaneously, just as Duo landed a punch to the gut of the last teen – Robinson, Kurt thought he was called – before brushing his hands together in a very final manner.

Principal Figgins, Sue, Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury all stared at the scene in complete shock, though on Sue's part Kurt was sure it was more awe-filled than anything.

Kurt saw the way she eyed Wufei as he gave a demonstrative spin of his nunchuck before grasping them together finally, and knew she was already thinking of ways to incorporate that into a Cheerios routine.

"What is going on here!" Mr Schuester was the first to demand, seen as Figgins was currently doing his best 'fish on land' impersonation.

Duo once more nominated himself for spokesperson and gave the Spanish teacher a beaming smile, "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide but I never tell a lie: that's me in a nutshell." Kurt wondered if he always introduced himself that way, but shook the thought away as Duo continued.

"This is Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre, the blonde over by Kurt there. We're new, and these guys instantly started giving us hassle! I can't believe I got threatened on my first day of high school! So anyway, that one there," he motioned to Azimio's groaning form, "threatened me, and Heero took offense. And things kinda escalated after that. Don't worry though, none of us are hurt!" Once more he motioned around the six of them, ignoring Heero as he moved to stand behind the brunette, wrapping arms around his waist and proceeding to kiss lightly around his neck with the exception of placing a hand on the arms that embraced him.

Mr Schue chocked on his breath after the explanation, looking at the other teachers for some input but none was forthcoming so he turned to Kurt.

"Kurt?"

He didn't know what Mr Schue wanted from him, so he responded as he wanted. "It's completely as Duo said Mr Schue, completely provoked."

He could see the frustration in the Glee teachers face as he groaned. "That's not the point! There could be serious damage to some of them! You can't just swing weapons like that around in schools!" he said, looking at Wufei who looked anything but apologetic, mostly bored.

Both Kurt and Heero spoke at once.

"Well shouldn't you be calling an ambulance or something then?" he looked at the teachers all standing doing nothing.

"There's no significant damage. All targets were taken down by clean hits to pressure points inducing unconsciousness or by being winded. Worst damage is light bruising to the stomach and a broken nose." Kurt wondered what he refered to as 'light' bruising: none of them had pulled their punches from what he could tell.

If anything Mr Schue looked more offended by the analysis.

"It doesn't matter how light the damage is! The four of you just attacked thirteen students!"

Kurt had had enough at that point. "So it matters because it's thirteen students? I for one have had much worse in the past month alone! Do you know the bruising I get right up my back and sides because I get forced into lockers every day? Or the way sometimes they don't throw me clean over the side of the dumpster and I catch a limb on the side and sprain it at least? Or how I had to quit the football team because of the constant 'tackles' and slurs in the locker room? Or get verbal abuse, or things sprayed on my locker, or news articles on gay teen suicides pushed through my locker with notes saying I should take a hint? No, you don't! This week is the first time you've given a damn, and you've been walking passed me every day for years when this is happening! So I'm telling you right now, you get all high and mighty when they get a taste of their own medicine, then you're all just fucking hypocrites!"

Kurt was surprised he wasn't crying his eyes out, and hugely thankful for it, his verbal-lashing probably would've been ruined if he had been, with blubbering and lack of breath. He was actually shockingly calm, greatly relieved to finally get it all off his chest, and the arm Quatre had wrapped around his shoulder and rubbing circles on his upper arm was hugely supporting.

It was Sue who spoke first after, giving him a surprisingly gentle smile, "Nicely done Porcelain. That's the sort of attitude I expect from my head cheerleader. From now on, you aren't going to take anymore shit in this school, and if you or your boys," she glanced at the five new students with an approving look, "can't handle it, you bring it to me." She smiled at him, "now, why aren't you in your Cheerios outfit?" her face turned stern making Kurt laugh.

"Coach Sylvester, have you seen the uniforms? Red and white just do nothing for my figure. Now, if it were, say, black and gold? Then we'll talk."

He began to pick his way through the fallen jocks still cluttering the corridor, some beginning to pick themselves up from the floor whilst others were still completely dead to the world. Quatre still had an arm around his shoulder, so Kurt guessed that meant the others were following, knowing they stuck together like glue.

Behind him he heard Coach Sylvester starting in on Figgins, demanding more be done about the bullying in McKinley or he would face criminal prosecution from the CIA, whom her Nazi-hunting parents had strong connections to, as well as her own sway with the Secretary of Defence whom she had saved from choking on an apple pip back in 2008 when she had been dining behind him in Washington DC for her 'winning nationals' celebratory dinner with the Cheerios.

Kurt chuckled at the thought before looking back at the other teens, none of which looked like they had just caused a huge brawl in the middle of a corridor – excluding the slightly hyper grin on Duo's face that said he'd just done something naughty and was entirely too pleased with himself for it.

"Thanks for that, have you all got French first?"

* * *

Hopefully the brawl, and Kurt's huge blow up was realistic. Thanks for those who've reviewed, but I'm still looking for pairing suggestions!

Kurt: Blaine, Sam or Puck.

Wufei: Treize, Zechs, threesome with Quatre and Trowa, maybe Puck?

Let me know any favourites you have! Otherwise I'll probably just go with which ever pairing ends up in my head when as I write.

Note, I totally love protective Heero, so damn cute!


End file.
